Push It
by Amethyst no Yume
Summary: This the first, and only, 13x5 songfic I have created. Warning: Lime


Standard Disclaimer: The song Push It belongs to Garbage, I do not own any of the characters... blahdie blah blah... I believe you get the point. . Notes: This is a songfic about Trieze and Wufei (First songfic!! Please forgive me if it's kinda' crappy!! ;) Pairings: 5x13 Warnings: Semi- lime  
  
Push It  
  
By Amethyst no Yume  
  
Chang Wufei runs through the forest, watching as the trees become blurs about him. This land is his sanctuary, the place where he can think and practice his marital arts skills. Stopping momentarily, the black-eyed youth draws his sword; fighting the memories burned into the cold steel. As he practices, his thoughts involuntarily go to the man who brought about strange feelings within him. Trieze Kushrenada.  
  
I was angry when I meant you I think I'm angry still  
  
Wufei glares at the closest tree. He can't concentrate.  
  
We can try to talk it over If you say you'll say you'll help me out.  
  
Unknowing to the pilot of Shenlong, the handsome aristocrat is near by, staring at the entrancing raven-haired teen through the kitchen window of his country-styled estate.  
  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby) no need to fight.  
  
Trieze's bare fingers brush against the expensive glass of the window as he watches the Chinese boy fight his imaginary enemy with all his might. So beautiful...  
  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby) we'll be all right  
  
Wufei lets out a cry of frustration, the silence of the forest echoing his struggles.  
  
This is the noise that keeps me awake my head explodes and my body aches.  
  
The two men think of each other, unable to place their minds on anything else. Push it (let it please go further) p-p-p-push it (let it please go further)  
  
The gundam pilot tries to keep his expression hard, as hard as Heero's, but it is a struggle far worse for Wufei than his faltering concentration and slightly aching heart. Trieze frowns lightly, sensing his little Dragon's distress as he gazes at his body and growing irritated with himself.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you please don't ask me why I want to see you happy I want to see you shine.  
  
As the tense-muscled, velvet eyed teen continues his inner war, Trieze cannot help but to want to reach out and massage the hard muscles of Wufei's shoulders.  
  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby) Don't be uptight Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
  
A wicked smile slowly spreads across the ginger-haired man's lips.  
  
We'll stay up all night.  
  
Wufei throws his sword into air, waiting until the blade is down to catch it. Grasping it hard, he watches the scarlet ribbons of blood drip through his caramel colored fingers.  
  
This is the noise that keeps me awake my head explodes and my body aches.  
  
Trieze gasps as the blood on Wufei's fingers becomes apparent to him. Looking about the kitchen and noticing no one about, he leaves the house through the back door.  
  
Push it (let it please go further) p-p-p-push it (let it please go farther)  
  
A smile plays across Trieze's face as he approaches Wufei, watching the angry youth continue to fight.  
  
Come on push it you can do it.  
  
Trieze grabs Wufei's shoulders and turns him around, planting a firm kiss upon his coral lips. Come on push it you can do it.  
  
He's surprised when Wufei doesn't pull away, but allows the man to kiss him.  
  
Come on push it you can do it. Come on push it you can do it.  
  
Chang Wufei squeaks as Trieze grabs his ass, pushing their groins together.  
  
Don't worry baby don't worry baby. Don't be uptight Don't worry baby, don't worry baby we'll stay up all night.  
  
Wufei trembles, slender fingers digging into Trieze's shoulders.  
  
This is the noise that keeps me awake my head explodes and my body aches.  
  
The general decides not to waste the Chinese youth's lack of resistance, and unbuttons his own pants, reaching out for Wufei's....  
  
Push it (let it please go further) push it (let it please go further)  
  
The raven haired boy gasps as Trieze's tongue slips into his mouth and he undoes his pants, pressing their naked hardness together. Wufei groans, digging his nail's into Trieze's skin.  
  
This is the noise that keeps me awake my head explodes and my body aches.  
  
Throwing back his head, the black-haired pilot cries out as Trieze kisses his slender neck and grinds their hips together.  
  
This is the noise that keeps me awake my head explodes and my body aches.  
  
"Nuh..... Trieze...." Wufei whimpers as the man who he should despise turns him into a purring fey.  
  
Don't worry baby we'll be alright don't worry baby we'll be alright.  
  
Darkness descends as their kisses become rough and hungry love...  
  
Push it....  
  
Owari  
  
Please review, I live off the critiques!!!

Amethyst no Yume


End file.
